Age is just a number Right?
by punksqueen
Summary: Jon aka Dean Ambrose begins training a teenage girl in wrestling. Could it develop into more or will the age gap get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

At the beach in Tampa with my crazy family for 2 months. They were either by the water or getting food, my grandparents didn't get here yet; so it was just my parents, brother, sister, 2 uncles, and aunt. I put my headphones in and played some Simple Plan while reading my Amazing Spiderman novel. Yes I said Spiderman; I do get hell for that, like "oh you're such a boy." Anyway this is dance competition week and it's fitting that it's in our vacation spot of choice. Seriously my family is in love with Florida.

I turned around and saw a guy with the most beautiful blue eyes with his headphones in and had a cigarette in between his fingers, he was interesting to say the least. I caught myself staring and quickly turned around "well at least he didn't see me", I said quietly to myself. A song later and the last word of the chapter a shadow came over me; I just thought someone came back from the food carriage. "You stare at me for a solid minute and now you don't want to look at me", a mans voice said and I turned around; it was him. "Oh hi…um sorry", I blushed from embarrassment. "Get up talk to me, I don't bite…maybe." I stood up like he told me too; he was real tall and had light brown shaggy-like hair. "Hi, I'm Christina, but please call me Chris." I mentally slapped myself from being so bold. "Wait, you're not scared of me?" he rubbed his chin. "Why would I be?" I shot back. "All women are once they look me in the eyes." "You're not scary, just intriguing." He was speechless, probably for the first time in his life. "My names Jon, Come over there with me, so we can chat", he winked. "Wow there's just something about him that drives me crazy, and the good kind", I thought to myself. My family came back so I went over to them. After I told my parents the story, they didn't want me to talk to a stranger and my answer was "that's how you meet new people, and sometimes new people could change your life." They gave in.

"Hey" I said as I put my chair opposite him so we were face to face. "Hi" he said as he lit a cigarette, "you want one." He pointed the pack towards me. "Nah, I don't smoke" I replied and he put them down. "So, Jon tell me something random about you" I really wanted to know. I took out my water and took a sip as he started talking. "Well…" I interrupted after he pondered for a little too long. "How about I ask you what I want to know?" "Yeah, let's do that rapid fire them to me." "Ok so, birthday, age, job, last name, favorite colors, where are you from? Height, and to dance or not to dance." He thought for a second; "December 5th, 25, wrestler, Good, black and grey, Cincinnati, 6'4, not to dance. Now it's you're turn. Same questions." He gave a smirk that made my heart skip a beat. "September 12th, 16 almost 17, student, Laptina, red, black and silver, Brooklyn, 5'5, and pro dancer. Hey and we have a similarity, wrestling." "Do you wrestle?" he asked. "No, but I really want to learn." "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Like", I asked.

"You want me to train you is that it", he leaned closer to me.

"No…I mean yes…I don't know would you teach me", I laughed.

Then he joined in and laughed at my awkwardness. "Sorry, I'm crazy." "No problem, I'm crazier", he licked his lips. "Anything else I should know about you." He replied with one word, 'nope', but his eyes were lying. "Your eyes say otherwise…sixth sense", I shrugged "tell me, I won't judge, believe me I should be the last one to judge anyone." "Ok, but you're the first person I'll open up too; I see your face don't get flattered. Plain and simple; my father was in jail since I was little, my mom was a alcoholic and drugged up whore, no brothers and sisters, don't know any of my relatives, wrestling basically saved my life, I was surprised when I graduated and didn't end up in jail, and I keep to myself, quiet and reserved." We were silent for a few seconds as I processed all he said. "Well you probably don't feel lonely, got a big support system." "Yeah well I do, but I don't tell them anything. I mean I have friends, but the only friend I could really open up to is Sam. He's been my best friend since we were babies because, he's a family friend. He move to LA a few moths ago and we haven't been talking all that much. I feel empty without him", I felt like crying but I held back. "Are you okay?" he put his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Ya know, I heard when a girl says she is fine, it means she is not." Damn it he caught me. "I just miss him. I feel so much better talking to him; he's the only person that I can talk to about anything and everything." "Since I'm going to be your trainer you can trust and talk to me. Got it?" he told me. "aye aye Jon" I saluted him and we laughed. "Give me your number and I'll call you about training." I gave him my number and then he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon's POV

Went I went home I couldn't get Chris off my mind. Yes she is only 16, but there's just something about her that I like. Oh, I can't wait until she's 18, wait…what? Does this make me a pervert?

*the next afternoon*

I decided this was a good time to call Chris. "Hi it's me Jon", she answered me. "I just wanted to tell you that I'll pick you up at you're hotel and we can begin." She agreed and I started leaving once I got off the phone. I grabbed my car keys and my phone and went out of my room. We have a special place for all of the roster, I room alone which was my request. I got out of the elevator and went to the lot to get my car.

I picked her up and we arrived to where the roster trains and luckily no one was in there. "Welcome to my home", I through my hands in the air and put my duffle bag down. "Your home is awesome", she answered. "Yeah it's a dream come true." I sat on the ring apron and she sat next to me, but she left quite the space. "I'm not diseased come, sit closer." She sat closer to me and we started talking. "So where do we…um start?" she said nervously. "Don't be nervous, I'm a professional", we laughed and that lightened the mood. "Okay I trust you", she grabbed my hand and I felt fire, but I quickly removed all the thoughts from my head. She looked down at our hands which she was still holding. "Sorry", she said and pulled her hand away. "So let's go", she slid into the ring and did a pose. I laughed and followed her into the ring, "I appreciate your fieriness, but baby steps." "Aw man I wanted to fight", she snapped her finger in one swift motion. I laughed and she stared at me with a pout. "I have to admit that was pretty cute, but I don't give in easily. I just don't want you to get hurt I have to teach you safety precautions first." She came over to me, "well thank you for caring." I nodded my head and went to sit on the top turnbuckle, "do the same", I pointed to the turnbuckle across from me. "But it's too far, I don't wanna walk." She whined but I gave her a dirty look and she walked to the turnbuckle. "We have to set up a workout routine and you need to learn more about wrestling." "Do you know your wrestling history?", she asked and I grinned. "I've been waiting for that question young grasshopper", I came down from the turnbuckle and walked towards her. "Young grasshopper?", she laughed. "Yes", I answered and grabbed her waist to pull her down from the turnbuckle. "We're going to the gym and I'm going to give you a workout for your height and weight." "Ok boss." She got out of the ring, I staired at her ass, but I felt kind of weird about it. "Jon put your eyes back into you're head", she called me out when she got down from the ring. "I wasn't looking at anything…I didn't stare at…I'm not a pervert." She laughed, "I didn't say you were. You sound suspicious to me, I'm watching you Moxley." "Moxley, you know?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm actually a fan of Jon Moxley and Dean Ambrose. Uh-huh I know things." I laughed and said "Well now that you know my style I will teach you it."

"So, I'm going to become a crazy bloody drunk guy", she joked.

"Ha funny and cute. That's exactly what you are going to become only in girl form."

"You think I'm cute", she said with big eyes and a sweet smile.

"That's all you got from that."

"No I heard you, but things like that just stick out. Plus no guy ever told me I was cute so…that doesn't go un-noticed."

I saw he getting sad, but she put on a smile. I saw otherwise and called her out on it. "I'm not going to ask if you're ok because you'll just say that you're fine. Now tell me What's up and that is a demand."

"I just said that it never happened to me and I appreciate if you really meant it. That's all Jon."

"Honest", I don't know what I'm getting into, I was never concerned with other people's feelings. I just feel comfortable with her and I never felt that.

"Honest Jon. Cross my heart and hope to die." She smiled and put her hand up for a high five. I missed on purpose and walked away. "Hey no fair Jon. I thought you were my friend", she chased after me and I ran faster. "Jon no fair. Dean Ambrose stop!", then I felt something on my back, she had jumped on my back. "Hey you get off me, this is harassment", I joked with her. "No never!", she yelled. I turned her to where she was in front of me with her arms around my neck and her legs wrapped around my torso. We stood there in silence looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds. She jumped down from me, "uh…so let's start with"- I cut her off, "yeah the workout routine, just come to the gym it's in the next room." I walked in front of her and she followed me into the gym, but no one was in there. "Good, nobody is here", I looked around.

We were in the gym for an hour, I gave her the workout that fit her and I started showing her how to use the machines.

"Ready to go", I picked up my bags and led her to the car. We sat in silence listening to the radio and enjoying the Tampa sunset.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the feedback. It means a lot to me that you guys like it.

I'm going to go from Survivor Series in November to TLC in December.

It's November 18th, I put on Survivor Series because tonight was the night Jon, Colby, and Joe were debuting. Apparently they are going to be called "the shield", when Jon explained it to me the idea sounded cool and badass. I had to wait almost 2 and a half hours before they finally came out, my parents were yelling at me to go to sleep for school tomorrow. They came down the stairs during the Punk, Cena, Ryback match; which is the main event. I was pulling for Punk (like always). Anyway they came and did a power bomb to Ryback through the announce desk. "Oh that Spanish announce desk", I said to myself and laughed. That was great; Punk won his match; even though they interfered. And when Ryback went through the desk I laughed harder than I think I should have.

Jon POV

I got back into the locker room feeling a rush through my body. "Guys that was amazing"

"Yeah dude we killed them", Colby patted Joe and I on our backs. "I can't wait for more that felt so great." Joe said as he sat down on the couch in the locker room. "We need to celebrate", Joe added. "Yeah let's go for some beers for an hour or so", Colby said. "Let's take showers and then leave" I stood by the door. "I almost forgot I have to text Chris." "Dude, she probably has school in the morning. Her bed time was like…what 7:30?" Colby joked and they started laughing and gave each other a fist pound. "Ha ha funny. She's not 5, she's 17." "Robbing the cradle there buddy", Colby laughed. "We are not dating we are friends. Besides I told her I would call after the match." "Okay man. We'll meet outside the arena." Joe said and they both went out the door.

*text*

J: Hey did you see that?

C: Yeah that was great, you guys were amazing. I can't wait until Raw.

J: Glad you liked it. What did you think of me?"

C: You guys looked cool walking down the stairs, never saw that before. And you looked strong and handsome: p

J: Thank you

C: Sorry to cut it short, but I'm kind of tired and have a test tomorrow.

J: No problem. Good luck on your test.

C: Thanks goodnight.

J: Night

I got out of the shower and went to meet the guys.

*The next day*

I woke up at 6 in the morning to go to the hotel gym. A few of the guys were in the room with me. Phil a.k.a CM Punk walked up to me, "hey man you did great last night."

"Thanks Phil means a lot to come from you"

"Dude you're going to be huge. Just give it a little time and they will realize everything about you."

"I'll work my ass off harder than all these motherfuckers" I laughed.

"They won't stand a chance. Later man I'll let you go back to what you were doing", Phil walked away. I got on the bench press for a few and then went to other machines that I felt like that morning. I usually go with the flow, whatever I feel like using I'll use. I was in a happy mood this morning, because of the match last night.

*Day before TLC pay-per view*

We were in Brooklyn for TLC tomorrow and I decided to visit Chris.

I knocked on the door and she answered. "Jon", she jumped on me and hugged me.

"I haven't seen you in a long time" I said. "Is anybody here?"

"They are at the store and my brother is upstairs. Why?"

"Because"- I kissed her. God, did I miss that.

"That's a good reason", she shrugged. "Come, sit." She grabbed my hand and took me to the couch. "Hey Pete come down, I have someone I want you to meet", she called up.

"I never got the chance to say hi, so…hi" I said and held her hand. "Hi", she said and we laughed. "Hey little man", I said as her brother came down the stairs. She let go of my hand fast and I laughed. "Sup", he brother nodded and gave me a high five when I put my hand up. "I'm Jon, nice to meet you Pete."

The door opened and I stood up to greet her parents like a gentleman. "Mom, Dad, T meet Jon." She signaled me and we walked towards them. "Wow you're tall", her dad said to me. "So I've heard."

"I waited until you all were here to give you these." I flashed 5 tickets at them, "Five tickets to TLC tomorrow."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Chris hugged me. "No problem", I answered.

"Let's go spar for a while", I asked her and she agreed.

She grabbed her coat and we left the house.

"We can walk" she asked and I glared at her. "What?"

"It's like 30 degrees out here, get in the car", I whined.

"Fine. Baby", she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Only babies stick out their tongues. Real adults flip people off."

"Okay", she stuck out the finger. "Am I an adult now?" I just laughed, "No."

"You're horrible." It only took us five minuses because the gym was down the road.

We walked in, "this is the first session since the summer" I announced.

"I might be a little rusty so go easy on me." She said and I asked, "Didn't you do the exercises I told you to." I wiggled my finger at her. "Yeah I do, but in regards to wrestling I'll be a little rusty."

"Oh, good. You better have" I glared at her.

"If looks could kill", she said and I glared harder. "I've been dead for a few seconds now", she joked and I laughed. "Ha you broke it", she pointed at me. "Okay, you got me. Would you like a medal?" I stepped into the ring.

"Let's get to business", I clapped my hands together and she stepped into the ring too.

We started sparing and that went through when she usually has dinner. We finished and sat in the ring. "I'll take you out for dinner", she sat closer to me. "Sure" I grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I'm starving let's go", I got up and pulled her up.

"I just have to call the house again."

"No problem", I put my arm around her and started walking to the car. We went to a diner a few blocks away. We got a booth towards the back; we sat across from each other and looked at the menu. "What do you like?" she asked. "You, but concerning the food I'll have the steak on a stick thing" I said and gave a wink. "Stop with the winks", she laughed. "Why you like it?" I said and continued to wink. She shook her head.

"I have a question"

"Shoot", I sat back in my chair.

"Did you ever lie to me?"

"Yes, the first day remember when you asked me dance or not to dance"

"Uh-huh"

"Well I do like to dance, but I can't"

"Why you have no rhythm?" She laughed and took a sip of her water. "No I don't" I laughed.

"Another thing. How does it feel wearing all that gear in the ring. It looks uncomfortable and sweaty."

"Girls like sweaty. To answer your question, We're professionals cupcake" I said.

"Good reasons and don't call me cupcake" she shook her finger in front of my face.

"I do what I want" I joked.

"Okay" she put her hands in the air. The waitress came and we ordered food. We ate in silence.

"That was pretty good" I wiped my face with a napkin. "It always is plus it's filling. I can't eat another bite." She sat back in her chair. I put my elbows on the table to rest my head then she did the same. "So" I smiled. "So" she repeated. "You look cute" I told her and reached to tap my finger on her nose. "Well thank you. You're not so bad yourself" she smiled. "Come closer than" I said and she leaned closer. I gave her a peck on the lips. "I like this" she said.

"You're the one that thought it was a bad idea." I reminded her. "I know, but I like kissing you. It just always feels…right I guess" she scrunched her nose. "You guess?"

"It always feels right period." She said when she leaned in closer to my face and she kissed me. "Ouch you bit my lip" she said and laughed. "Sorry I liked it too much" I got out of the booth to go pay the check up front. We walked out "thank you for dinner. I had fun today" she grabbed my hand. "No problem. I had fun too." We walked to the car and drove to her house it was around 8:00. "Thanks again" she said and reached her body over the consol to kiss me. "See you tomorrow for TLC" I said. "Oh yeah and thank you for those I can't wait to see you guys live." She got out of the car and I waited until she got in the house to drive away. I let out a deep breath, "what she does to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chris POV

I decided to call Jon when I came home from school. "Hey Jon, my parents wanted to know that since you get off for Christmas, if you'd like to come… great that'll be awesome…I can't wait…okay bye"

When I got off the phone I beamed with happiness.

*December 24, 2012*

I sat on the couch with my brother and sister and we were watching The Santa Clause 3. I heard the door bell ring. "Hey Jon", I hugged him. "Hey there Chris. Hi kids" he waved to my brother and sister. "Hi" they said at the same time. My mom emerged from the kitchen "Merry Christmas Jon glad you could come." "I was happy when Chris asked me to come. I usually have no where to go on holidays." "Well Jon you could come on New Years too if you'd like."

"I'm going to Ohio to see some old friends. Thanks though." He said and I sat him down on the couch with me and I was holding his hand loosely. My dad came through the door from getting wine. "Hello kids. Oh hi Jon" Jon stood up fast and I laughed. "Hi sir" he nervously shook my dads hand. It's funny that he was scared of my dad, Jon is 6'4" and my dad is like 5'9". "Merry Christmas", my dad said to Jon then walked into the kitchen. Jon called out, "Merry Christmas to you too" then he sat back down. "Scared of my dad much" I laughed. He whispered in my ear "very", he took a deep breath.

A few hours later my family came to eat dinner. After an hour it was time for Raw, "do you like watching yourself on TV?" I asked him. "No I actually like to" he said and I scoffed. We walked into the living room at the start of Raw. "Nothing comes between you and your wrestling, not even Christmas slash your little sister's birthday." He said, I answered "she could come too geez." That received a chuckle from him. An hour into Raw I fell asleep on his shoulder because he started to stroke and twirl my hair. "You awake" he said his eyes moving to me. "No, you made me fall asleep" I slapped his arm playfully.

Everyone came inside and I quickly got off of his shoulder. "Present time" my grandpa yelled out. "Yay" I got up and went into the kitchen to get the present I bought for Jon.

"Sorry you have to watch us open gifts Jonny boy" my dad came in. "He could help me. I also got you something", I gave him his gift. "I'll wait until you're finished" he smiled. Everyone started opening gifts we didn't know where to look, because when you have 10 people in the family it's hard to keep up. He helped me open my gifts I mostly got clothes, but a few action figures in the mix. "Now it's your turn" I turned to Jon and tapped his arm. "Okay pushy" he said. "I'm excited to see your reaction." "Well back it up so I could" he joked. "Fine" I pushed my butt back. I watched him open it intently. "Awesome you got me beats. Thanks this must have cost a fortune." He hugged me "it wasn't a problem" I wrapped my arms around him. "You can tell me if it was on sale I don't care" he laughed. "Okay you caught me it was on sale."

"You didn't even need to get me anything. I got you something just in case." He went by the door and got a small bag. "Thanks, but you didn't have to either" he handed me the bag. I opened the bag and took out the box. It was a gold bracelet. "Thanks Jon it's beautiful" I hugged him and he whispered "just like you"; I blushed.

The night was over and we just brought our gifts to our rooms.

Jon POV

Her father came up to me while she was upstairs putting gifts away. "Thanks for having me" I said to him. "Your welcome it meant a lot to Christina that you are here." "Stay with us you could cancel your hotel and get your money back." He offered and I accepted. "I'll get Christina to give you extra blankets. Will the couch be comfortable enough?" "Yeah its fine I've slept on worse" I swatted my hand.

He yelled up to Chris to get me pillows and blankets. She came down the stairs in her pajamas. "Hey here are your blankets and pillows" she set them down on the longer couch. "Thanks. You want to come with me to my car to get my bag?" I put on my jacket and hat. "Sure", she put her jacket on, grabbed keys, and we walked out of the house. I got to the car when she tapped my on my shoulder. I turned around and she wrapped her arms around my neck, I picked her up a little since I was taller. "Merry Christmas" she said to me. "Merry Christmas to you too" I kissed her then it started slightly snowing. We stood there kissing for a minute then we pulled away and I set her down. We walked back into the house. "Well goodnight Jon" she said walking up the stairs. "Good night Chris" I said before she went up. I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I got to the couch pulling the blankets close to my face. It was unusual all this family shit, but I enjoyed it. They welcomed me when they didn't know all about me besides the basics.

*Next Morning*

Chris POV

I walked down stairs still in my pajamas. My family was still sleeping and so was Jon, I tried to be quiet, but he woke up. "Morning sunshine" I said walking towards him. I sat on the edge of the couch near his legs. "Morning" he sat up. We started kissing until we heard someone come down the stairs, we quickly pulled away. "Morning guys I'm going to start coffee." "Morning mom" I said. "Hi" Jon said afterwards. My brother came down earlier than usual to play WWE 13. "Hey Jon want to play?" my brother asked. We were all still in our pajamas. Jon sat up when my brother gave him the controller; I went on the love seat. "You know you just challenged a professional wrestler of 10 years to a game in wrestling" Jon said and playfully punched my brothers arm. "10 years your old", my brother shot at him. I chimed in "oh, would you like some ice for that burn." Jon turned and glared at me. I gave my brother an air high five. My dad came down stairs in regular clothes. "Hi guys Merry Christmas" he yelled out while he walked into the kitchen.

We all went inside for breakfast.

A few hours later my brother, sister, Jon and I sat on the couch and watched cartoon Christmas movies. I leaned my head on Jon's shoulder; he put his arm around me and held me close to him. Everyone was consumed in the movie and my parents were next door at my grand parents' house.

We went next door when Rudolph was over to eat dinner. I had a lot of fun being with Jon these past two days. At the end of the night I went over to where Jon was on the couch, everyone was up stairs and I climbed on top of him and rested my head on his chest. "I like hanging with you" he started twirling my hair. "Same here. I wish I didn't have to leave." "Me too" I started falling asleep, but I got up, I didn't want to give everyone the wrong message in the morning. "Why are you leaving me?" he pouted. I laughed, "My parents might think that something more happened."

"Fair enough. Goodnight." "Night", I walked up the stairs and crawled into bed. I really wanted to stay with him, he felt too comfortable. I don't want my parents to know about our fling. I closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless night.


	5. Chapter 5repost

Jon POV

I woke up to everyone talking in the kitchen I didn't notice how long I've been sleeping. I got up and walked into the kitchen, "hi guys." They all said hi to me.

Chris POV

"I'll stay here Jon is my guest" I said to my parents as they walked out the door. They all went to lunch, Jon and I wanted to stay back to hang out before he leaves. "Now we are alone, let's go wrestle" I pulled him close to me. "You're on", he stepped back from my grip.

We went to the gym and spared for a while. I went off the top rope for the first time; I just felt it in my gut to try it now. I flew in the air I saw Jon's face, he looked shocked. That didn't stop him from catching me. He did a body slam on me, the next thing I knew I was pinned. "1…2…3! I win" he counted. Jon got up and paraded around me with his arms high above his head. He didn't body slam me hard, but I still didn't want to get up I felt sore. "You ok", he reached his hand out for me to get up. "I'm good" I grabbed his hand and got up. "I'm sorry it was a reflex", he held me close to his body and kissed the top of my head. "You're sweaty get off of me", but that made him pull me closer. "Jon I'm serious" I said against his chest. "No I don't think so" He picked me up so he could kneel down to put me on the mat. "I'll get up now", he said and got off of me. "You're a dick" I supported myself on my elbows. "Here. Take my hand", he put out his hand but I slapped it away. "I got it", I got up and stood as far away from Jon as possible. "Why are you over there?" He smiled and walked towards me. "To get away from you." I joked. "I don't like that", he put his hands on each side of my face. "But I do like you", he pushed his lips on mine. I pulled away much too quickly for his liking. "What's up?" he said still holding onto my face. "I'm scared" I said quietly.

"Why?"

"I've been thinking all night about the past 2 days. I don't know about us and the future of us. I'm falling too hard for you and it's scary." I said quietly again.

"Damn" he shouted as he got away from me.

"What's up with you? I just told you how I felt, don't get mad at me."

He took a deep breath, "Why is this scaring you? I have no problem with this and you shouldn't either. I'm falling in love with you and it's not bothering me. I've never been in love before if this should be scaring anybody it should be me."

"Jon" I said but he cut me off.

"Save it if you're scared than we'll stop. I just want you to know that I l…I lo." He stopped.

"What?" I said because he mumbled it.

"I love you", he shouted. I stood there dumbfounded I tried to say something, but I couldn't get it out. "We've been hanging out for 5 months and I fell for you the first time I met you."

"That's exactly it 5 months is all it took to make me fall for you and that's the scary part. It's not the fact that you are older than me, and it's not that I don't want this to progress, it's that I'm not ready to start anything."

"I understand, I want this to be something more, but if you're not ready I'll wait."

"So you are going to wait" I said shocked.

"Yes"

"And I have no problem with that" I smiled.

"Great let's go" We picked up are bags and headed to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

4 months later

*Axxess*

Deana and I are at access just to see The Shield. "De I'm so excited", I grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs to see them. "It's not like you never met them before. Relax woman", she shook me jokingly. "I'll try" I laughed. "This is why I love you" Deana pulled me forward. We were almost next in the line, I saw Jon and he saw me so he winked. I blushed and looked at the floor. "What happened?" Deana laughed knowing exactly what happened. "Don't play dumb blonde, you know what happened" I laughed. "You're the only person I except insulting my blondeness." We walked in front of the table. I spoke up, "Seth, Dean, Roman I'm Chris and I'm your biggest fan." The guys started chuckling, "Glad to meet you Chris", Jon stuck out his hand and I shook it. "And I'm Deana, people I never met before." They smiled. "2 autographs please", I winked at Jon. "You got it girls I saw for the first time in my life" he looked up while signing the paper. Joe and Colby also signed for us. "You girls want a photo" Colby said. "Why yes we would love one Seth" I went behind them and so did Deana. I rubbed Jon's back a little while we took the picture I felt him shiver a bit. "Thanks guys", Deana and I said at the same time. "No problem. You beautiful girls have fun tomorrow night", Jon said. "Yeah enjoy ladies", Joe announced. "Have fun Chris and Deana", Colby said.

It's Wrestlemania, Deana and I got seats from Jon near the ramp. This is my first Wrestlemania. "This is amazing, I've dreamt of this since I was 5", I told Deana. "I can't say the same, but this is amazing." It officially started and lo and behold The Shield vs. Sheamus, Randy and Big Show. They got into the ring, I saw the guys smiling at us.

The match was epic, when Jon's shirt came off Deana pulled on my arm. "Relax he's mine" I took her hand off my arm. "I could still look right?" she turned her head to ask me. "Yeah, because every other girl in the world is so it doesn't bother me if you do" I stuck my head high. We looked back at the match, "avert your eyes woman" I joked. "No", she looked at me then back.

A few minutes later the match ended the shield won. I swear we were the only two in our section cheering or them I even saw people glare at us. "Dean I love you", I yelled. He must have heard me because he turned and smiled when he saw it was me.

"That was awesome De" I screamed as we walked out into the parking lot where the superstars come through. "I know I'm so hype right now. You going to school in the morning?" "Hell no" walked then saw some superstars come back a lot of other people were waiting. Deana spotted the guys and pointed to where they were. "Let's go", the crowd got smaller as we walked to them. We joined the mix and waited until the fans left the guys. Jon nodded his head signaling us to follow them without giving any hints to the crowd surrounding them. "We have to go everyone" Colby yelled out. "Thanks guys", Joe yelled. "Goodnight everyone" Jon shouted over the screams. We walked in front of them about 4 feet away trying to sneak without showing we were with them. I felt someone slid their arm up my back, "hey watch it" I said. "It's just me", Jon kissed my ear. "You scared me. De why didn't you warn me?" I looked at her. "He told me not to" she laughed. I smiled, "whose friend are you?" "Yours, but it was fun seeing you think it was a pervert" she put her hand over her mouth and giggled. "I forgot to ask. Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"No I don't go to school" Colby said.

"Not you bro, Deana", I whined. Everyone laughed, "No this'll be my senior skip day" she answered. Deana and I are the same age, but since I started school late we weren't in the same grade. "Then it's my junior skip day" I smiled. "Sounds good to me" she shrugged. "Chris you look tired", Joe asked. "I'm not; I just naturally look like this." I smiled and he shook his head smiling. "No seriously I always get asked that in school" I really did. "Why?" Jon asked truly concerned. "My body is always drained for reasons I don't know" I shrugged and felt like I was going to cry, but I held back. "Are you ok?" Jon pressed his lips against my temple. "Yeah don't worry", I said quietly. I always feel tired and drained, but when I dance all the pain and weakness goes away.

We reached the bus where they stay Joe opened the door. We walked inside and talked about the show for an hour. "Shit, Deana we have to go. My dad is going to kill me." I shot up from Jon's lap. "Right, text him and stay you're staying at my house. I'll give you pajamas and blow up the air mattress. My brother wouldn't mind." I grabbed my phone to text my dad. He answered back to tell me to be careful, he wasn't mad which was a relief. "Sorry to cut this night short, but we have an hour ride to Brooklyn" Deana announced as I came back from the other side of the bus. "Ok ladies it was fun" Colby stood up to hug us. "Bye bro" I said into his shirt. We kind of look like we could be related so I call him bro and he calls me sis. "I'm your Spanish big brother" he smiled. "And I am your Italian little sister" I poked his chest and smiled. "Bye girls" It was Joe's turn to hug us; we did a group hug with him. "And you" I pointed and walked towards Jon. "What about me?" he smiled. "See you soon", I pulled him into a hug. "Sorry Cinderella and Prince Charming, but we have to go" Deana pulled my arm. "Bye Jon", I called out as Deana manhandled me out the door. "Rude, I was going to kiss him" I yanked my arm away from her grasp. "You two do enough of that." We walked to my car we sat in silence the whole ride back to her house.

I woke up next to Deana's bed in the air mattress. "De you up?" I reached up to her bed and shook her arm. "I am now." "Sup girl" I stood up. "Sup" she turned around in the bed. "Hello…you're ignoring me…DE" I jumped on top of her. I shouted, "Get up its 12:00." "Ouch get off…I'm up. Weirdo" she got up and put her glasses on. "Breakfast!" De's brother called from down stairs. She lives with her older brother Greg he's been her legal guardian since he was 18. So for about 5 years now. "Ooo food", she said. "You run fast when you hear the word breakfast" I said mostly to myself, because she left. Not only is breakfast the most important meal of the day; its Deana's favorite meal. I walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table Greg made pancakes. "Hey Chris" he waved. "Hey Greg" I waved back. "I have to get to work so you too be good." He pointed and ran out the door. "I guess he's going to be late", I smiled. "I guess so" Deana put another huge piece of pancake in her mouth. "You're going to choke. Didn't Greg tell you that before?" I laughed. "So?" she said with a mouthful of pancake. "One ear and out the other" I commented and went back to eating. "You want sunny D" she asked after she swallowed. "Yeah, only if it's the one with no pulp." "Who buys the one with pulp?" She said pouring it into glasses. "True", I took another bite. "So. How's school?" she took a swig of her drink. "Good. Just prepping for SAT's in May." "Oh. I remember that. I took it twice." "I'm going to have to do the same. I'm doing May and October since it's held at my school." I drank my sunny D. Deana took our paper dishes and threw them out, "I did the same. What's between you and Jon? You never tell me those things" she sat back down. "Nothing, we're not in a relationship. I don't want one yet maybe after I graduate high school." She nodded, "So basically you two are waiting for each other. And Jon's okay with waiting until you're ready?"

"I'm not sure if he likes it, but he's tolerating it for now."

"So you two aren't dating?" I nodded. "But you guys kiss and hold onto each other when you see each other."

"Basically" I shrugged.

"Well that is not weird" she sat back in her chair.

"I know, but its working. We're keeping things between us like it is until we are ready to commit ourselves into a full blown relationship."

"You mean 'until **you **are ready to commit **yourself** into a relationship'" she air quoted. "Pretty much what you said. Jon is ready, but I'm not. He's just going to have to deal with it." I sat back in my chair and folded my arms over my chest.

"That's not fair to him" she said sympathetically.

"He told me he was going to wait for me no matter how hard it gets for him. He's on the road all the time his head revolves around his career not me" I put my hands on the table. "As long as he's cool about it" she put her hands up.

"Why are you frustrated Deana? It's not your life I know what I'm doing" I said sharper than I intended. She hung her head down; her long blonde locks hitting her lap. "Sorry De. I know you think it's crazy, but it's all good" I reached my hand out and she grabbed it tightly. "Okay. I'm pulling for you two, don't lose this and don't him let you lose it either." She let go of my hand. "I pulling for us too" I sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

I feel extra generous today, here's chapter 7. I am going to go into future events starting here. This takes place on July 4th (3 months later). Sorry it's short I blanked out on inspiration for this part.

* * *

Thank you for all the feed back. You guys are amazing.

I was waiting on the couch for Jon, my family was in the backyard and my brother and sister are in the pool. The doorbell rang and I ran to the door, but it was just my sister's friend and her family. "Oh hi, come in" I ran to the back door to tell my mom they were here. "Did you expect someone else?", her friend's mom asked. "My friend Jon is coming."

There was a knock at the door, I ran and they laughed. "Jon, hey" I said as I opened the door. "Hi…nice um bathing suit." I looked down at myself and realized I was wearing it. "Oh I forgot" He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I never seen your body before", he kissed my ear unnoticeably to everyone. It's true I always wear sweats and t shirts. "Come to the back", my dad called out and we all went to the back.

"Do you have your bathing suit?" I asked him. He didn't say anything and took off his shirt, I couldn't help but stare. He snapped his fingers in front of my face, "Earth to Christina. You like what you see."

"As a matter of fact. Yes" everyone was staring at us. "Nothing to see here", I announced and they turned away. "I hate pools", Jon said. "Me too, I'll get the hose." I connected the hose in the sprinkler and turned it on. I brought it to the back. "Wa la" I put it on the grass and raised my hands. "Magic", he said and I pushed him. "What was that for?" he asked. "For being a smart ass." He picked up the sprinkler and sprayed my face with the water. "Oh we're gonna play like that" I said as I wiped my eyes. "Yes we are." He took the sprinkler again and I pulled the hose out to spray him. "Loop hole" I said as I sprayed him in the face. "That's it" he picked me up over his shoulder and paraded me around the back yard. Again everyone was looking at us, I guess we are the entertainment this evening. "Put me down Jon", I said kicking his stomach and hitting his back. "Nope. Do a wrestling counter to me?" He said taking me back to where we were before. "I can't. You have an iron grip." I said with clenched teeth trying to get out. "I give up just put me down" we were at the side of the house and he put me down on the ledge going down to the basement. "Here", he was holding my waist and took me down. "Can anyone see us?" he asked. "No" I said and put my arms around his neck to kiss him. The kiss became heated and he started kissing down my neck to my collarbone. There was a lawn chair near the gate and he set me down on it. He climbed on top of me and kissed my stomach and with every kiss he rubbed his hands down my sides. He got to the top of my bathing suit shorts. "Jon. This is kind of public don't ya think", I giggled and he got off me. I sat up and he sat next to me folding his hands on his legs. "I got a little carried away huh?"

"Just a little" we laughed. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry. It was a pretty heated kiss and I did enjoy it." I said and turned his head to me to kiss him again. "Let's get in the back before your dad gets mad at me." He lightly slapped my knee and stood up.


	8. Chapter 8

Today is my birthday and I'm so happy to be turning 18. I started school late so was still only a senior. I'm so happy it's a Saturday so I could just enjoy the day.

I got a call from Jon telling me to look outside. I opened the door and he was outside of it, I haven't seen him since 4th of July. "Jon" I gave him a hug. "Happy 18th birthday", he put emphasis on the '18th'. I have a big surprise come with me. "But I need to change" I said. "That is perfect what you are wearing right now." We walked to his car. "Here wear this", he handed me a blindfold. "Really?" I said and waved it. "Just put it on", he started the car once I put on the blindfold. We were there pretty fast, "That was quick", and he opened my car door and guided me out. We started walking inside a building; according to him. He took off my blindfold and there was the wrestling ring with a table set up with food for the two of us. "Jon, this is great" I turned around and hugged him. "Let's go" he said and we stepped into the ring. He pulled out my chair for me then sat in his chair. "This is funny and fitting" I said. "This is part one, now open up part two" he handed me a bag. I pulled out a plane ticket and I read it. "Ohio?" I questioned. "I want you to come with me Friday through Sunday morning of Thanksgiving break." He took the bag with the ticket and put it under his chair. "I would, but my parents will kill me" I said. "Lie and say you're staying with a friend" he said like it was going to be easy. "I want to show you where I grew up; I told you all the stories, but I want you to see it. It won't be a glamorous trip and besides we get to spend time together." "Ok, but no funny business" I pointed at him. "Promise. I have a part 3." "And what might that be" I started eating. "Be my girlfriend" I almost choked when he asked me. "This is a legal relationship ya know" he wiggled his eyebrows. "Yes" I said almost in a whisper. "Huh. I didn't hear you" he pointed his ear towards me. "Yes" I said a little louder. He got up from his seat and hugged me from behind. He walked back but I got up and sat on his lap. I pointed to my lips. We kissed, and then I brought my food over to Jon's side. I fed him some fries and he did the same. "This was great. You are the best boyfriend ever." I hugged him. "I know", he smiled.

An hour later he said, "I have to leave." "No stay" I whined. "I can't I have to go", he got up. "I'm going to tell my parents later" I said. "Good do it when I'm not here" he swiped his forehead. "See you soon babe", he kissed me. I walked inside the house once he left.

"Mom, Dad I have to talk to you guys." I sat at the table opposite them. "Well you guys know that Jon took me out for lunch. We didn't only eat"- my dad cut me off. ""You guys didn't…" he trailed off. "No not that. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said…yes" I closed my eyes like someone was about to punch me. "No, I don't like it. He's 10 years older than you. Don't you want to have a life that doesn't revolve around waiting for him once a month?"

"Dad but I really like him and besides I'm 18 legally I can do what ever I want and not ask my parents consent" I folded my arms and sat back in my seat.

"I don't care. You are not going to be his girlfriend. I don't even want to see him come around here again"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR" I yelled, "mom" I complained.

"I don't care and it IS FAIR. End of discussion."

"Really? Who's going to stop me?" I stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room.


	9. Chapter 9

This is a filler chapter. Thanks for reviewing, again it means a lot. I like to specifically thank my tumblr friend heelmichelle with all the love I'm getting on tumblr. I'm glad you guys are getting into it. Besos

On the phone:

"Jon I need to talk to you" I rushed.

"Why what happened? Are you okay?" he tried to calm me down

"I told them and let me say that it was a bad idea to tell them so soon."

"It's my fault I told you to tell them" he said sadly.

"No it's not. My dad told me that he never wants to see you again. He wants me to break up with you" I cried.

"Fuck", he yelled. "And what did you say?" he said with clenched teeth.

"I told them who's going to stop me" I said evening out my voice.

"So you stood up for me?" he asked.

"Of course, I love you too much. They can't tell me what to do anymore."

"I don't need the approval from your parents because I want to be with you. We're both adults and we could make our own decisions"

"Hell yeah we can. I was never going to let them stop me by the way."

"Good otherwise I would have been so pissed off." He laughed, "You know how angry I could get. By the way I'm sorry for fighting with you when I'm on the road."

"I know I was being frustrating, but I finally put aside the age and my personal shit to say yes to you. But I'm happy that I said yes yesterday."

"I don't want to ask how your birthday went" he chuckled.

"They canceled the family party because my dad was mad at me."

"What did your mom say?"

"She was quiet the whole time my dad and I were arguing. She talked to me last night; she's cool with it, because she knows she can't stop me. As long as I don't run off with you, she's okay" I laughed.

"At least one of them has some sense" he laughed.

"Well he's my dad and you know what they say, every daughter is daddy's little girl."

"Yeah well I'm glad you're not going to listen."

"I feel like a rebel" I laughed. "I can't wait to go to Ohio with you" I said sweetly.

"I'm happy you're still coming with me."

"I wouldn't miss a whole weekend with you. In other news Deana is going to pick out a car with me. The money I'm not using for college, I'm using to lease a car. Originally I was going with my dad, but he's not talking to me right now."

"Where is this money coming from?" he asked concerned.

"Well I'm 18 and my bank account is officially mine" I shouted with excitement.

"That's great. It must be a lot of money."

"Not really, I'm using car money from 3 months worth of paychecks from the salon."

"What an adult decision" he put emphasis on the word adult.

Jon POV

"…My dad told me that he never wants to see you again. He wants me to break up with you" I heard her crying. I was getting real pissed, what if she said okay to her father. She is the one person in my life that hasn't judged or disappointed me; I hope this isn't the first time.

When she told me that she is not going to listen to her parents I felt relived. If she would have broken up with me I probably would have punched some holes into every wall in this damn hotel room. We hung up after a half hour and I got ready for a house show tonight.

Chris POV

Deana picked me up to go get my car. "So I told Jon about what my parents said."

"That's good. I'm glad you listened to your heart you must really love him" she turned slightly to me then at the road.

"Did you ever question my love for Jon?" I asked awkwardly.

"I thought you said you would never love again after Dave OD'd two years ago."

"I know I thought so too."

I had a boyfriend in freshman year through the end of sophomore year named Dave. My best friend Sam's soccer buddy whom I met when I was 8. There were 9 of us who hung out until Sam quit soccer and moved. Dave was the first one I met. We went out from February 2011 to March 2012 when he passed away. When he died my life changed I thought I would never like a guy in the way I liked Dave. I told Jon about him and the story. I guess that was part of the reason I didn't want to commit myself to Jon. Last summer I was still broken when I met Jon, but he made me realize that I had somebody else to rely on besides Sam and Deana. I also got a tattoo on my right ankle for Dave; it read: Shine on to a better place. It also had a number 37 for his soccer uniform. All 7 of my friends and I got tattoos for him, but I added a little more. The words are lyrics from Simple Plan's song Gone Too Soon.

Deana snapped me out of my thoughts; "We're here" she parked the car and we went into the dealership.

"Hi my name is Robert how may I help you?" A man probably in his late 50's came to help us.

"I'm Christina and this is Deana" I pointed to her. "I need help with everything." I laughed. Robert chuckled and signaled us to walk with him; "Come with me."

"Obviously you want a jeep, but what model were you thinking of getting?"

"Well my uncle had a Wrangler and I really liked it. I drove it before and I liked the feel and look of it." Robert nodded and walked us a little further. "This is the newer model. Do you remember what year your uncle's was made?" H tilted his head to the left slightly.

"It was a 2008." I put my finger on my chin.

"They don't make them like that anymore, but this a 2013 it rides better." He opened the car door, "Sit inside and see how it feels." I stepped in and put my hands on the wheel, I looked out the windshield. "I like it" I said as I stepped out of the car. "You girls can take a ride in it. Come outside" Robert walked to the same car. "Get in" Deana and I went in the front while Robert was in the back. We went for a test drive and I fell in love with it.

"So you like it Christina?" Robert asked with a grin on his face. "I love it", we walked inside. "Go over to Aaron over at the desk and sign the papers. When you're done come find me outside, I'll get the guys to prep your car." He walked outside; when he said my car I felt so happy. I signed the papers and went outside with Deana to find Robert.

"Okay congratulations you are the proud owner of a 2013 Jeep Wrangler" Robert gave me the keys. I hugged Deana, "This is great" I squeezed her with excitement. "You're…killing…me" I got off of her, "Sorry De."

"Don't worry I did the same to you when I got my car."

"Oh right. I'm so not sorry."

I got into my car (it feels so good to say my car) and Deana went in hers. The Jeep is a greenish-grey color.

When I got home I sent a picture to Jon. School was tomorrow so I took a shower and went to sleep; I can't wait to take my car instead of the damn bus.


	10. Chapter 10

It's Jon and Chris' first time. It's nothing graphic.

* * *

*Thanksgiving weekend in Ohio*

I walked downstairs at around 12:30 to tell my parents about staying with a friend. "Mom, dad, Deana invited me to stay at her house until Sunday morning."

"Why", my dad asked and at that moment I knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"We have to start practicing for dance competitions and we haven't hung out since the summer."

"Give me her number and I expect to talk to her mother" my dad was making this so difficult.

"Ok I'll write it down for you. I have to call her. I'm going to drive to her house." I wrote down the number now I just had to tell Deana to cover for me. I didn't think I would have to, but my dad wanted to call her. "Thank you" he took the paper and I went upstairs.

I called Deana, "hey De I need you to cover for me…I'm going to Ohio with Jon…ok thanks…by the way my dad is going to call your cell…when he asks to speak to your mom just pretend you are her…thanks I owe you big time."

I walked downstairs with my bags, I had to go pick up Jon at the hotel he was staying at. "I'm leaving" I called out.

"Okay have fun." My parents called back. I went out the door and put my bags in my car.

I called Jon to tell him I was outside. "Hey babe", he said as he got in the car. "Hi" I reached over to kiss him. "This will be fun" I said. "I'll drive" he said as I got out changing spots. "Nice car, very roomy", he stretched his legs out. I got the car as a Christmas present; it's a 2013 jeep wrangler. We listened to the radio and enjoyed the ride. We stopped half way to go through the Wendy's drive through for dinner.

We walked into the hotel after the long 3 hour drive to Ohio. "One bed?" I said as we walked into the room. "I told them two beds, if you want I could go downstairs and change our room", he started walking out but I stopped him. "It's fine. Just control yourself." He laughed, "I sleep without a shirt on", and he wiggled his eyebrows. "Whatever." I went into the bathroom to take a shower.

We both finished showering so we climbed into the bed and watched TV. "Come closer" he said and pulled me towards him. I rested my head on his chest and he had his arm around me rubbing my arm a little. I draped my hand over his stomach once I got comfortable. We continued watching the show for a half hour. I shut off the TV, "tired" he asked me. "Not really, but there's nothing on TV." I shrugged. "Come up onto the pillow", I did what he said. I turned to him and he turned to me. We smiled and looked into each other's eyes. We both leaned in and our lips connected. He pulled me on top of him when the kiss got heated. I ran my hands through his dirty blond hair and he had his hands up my shirt rubbing my back. This continued for a few minutes then I lay down beside him catching my breath. "I want more", I said looking up at the ceiling, in the corner of my eye I saw Jon smile. He climbed over me "I love you" he said against my lips. "I love you too." We continued to kiss; I ran my fingers up and down his bare back as it got heated once more. He moved his lips from mine and kissed my neck. When he started biting my neck I dug my nails into his back. He grabbed the bottom of my t shirt and pulled it over my head. "I've been waiting so long for this" he said into my ear. I shivered at the sound of his voice in my ear. He went to pull down my bra straps, but I stopped him. "This stays on" I pointed to my bra and he didn't question. He kissed my stomach and got to where my pajama bottoms started. He looked up at me and I knew what he wanted. "Go" I frantically said to him. He pulled down my pajama bottoms, "Are you sure Chris?" he asked me. "Yes" I simply answered and he smiled. He hovered over me again his hands supporting him on the bed. I pulled on the tie of his pants and let it free. I started pulling down his pants then he did the rest. "Wait one second" he got up off the bed and went to our bags. "This is going to come in handy" he showed me a condom he kept. "You keep them there?" I asked. "Of course." He answered and climbed back on the bed. First he took off my underwear and threw it where everything else was. I felt weird being exposed, but I didn't care I love Jon and want him so bad. He pulled down his underwear and threw it. He slid the condom on. "I am so hard right now", he announced and climbed on me carefully. He slid carefully and slowly into me. It hurt at first because I never had sex. I dug my nails into his skin and bit my lip so I didn't moan. I failed miserably at that, Jon also started moaning into my ear. "You like it", he said it over and over in my ear. "Yes…yes I do" I managed to get out. "Mmm Jon" I whispered. He started nibbling my ear and slid his hands up and down my sides. I couldn't take it any longer. He did one last thrust into me and then fell on the bed beside me. We caught our breath, and then Jon pulled me to him. "That was great" he said as he ran the tips of his fingers down my side. "Jon I love you" I said and wrapped my arm around him. "I love you too."

He went to get our clothes off the floor. "Here you go ma'm" he handed me my things. We went back into the position on the bed holding each other and I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to the light shining through the hotel window. Jon was holding me, but he was still asleep. He looked so cute when he slept; I ran one of my fingers through his hair. He woke up "morning", he turned his head to look at me. "Morning", I smiled. "I don't want to get up, I want to stay with you" I pouted. "We can stay like this as long as you want", he rubbed my arm. "Good" I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I had fun last night", Jon said. "Me too", I mumbled.

After an hour I let go of him and he did the same. "Ugh I want to stay in my pajamas all day", I got up to stretch. When I stretched my arms Jon came in front of me and picked me up. He set me down on the bed and hovered over me, "You're amazing" he whispered. He reached his head down to kiss me; I put my arms around his neck to pull him closer. We continued for a few more seconds, then he got off of me, "go change." I got up and walked into the bathroom to change.

I finally showed the man that I deeply love him. I couldn't wait to see what was in store for today.


	11. Chapter 11

This is an extra long chapter because it's the last. But, have no fear I'm starting the sequel to this story. I'm for you guys to see it.

"Okay so I'm going to take you where I saw my first wrestling show", he was so excited that he squeezed my hand. "Excited much?" I laughed. "Yep. Now let's go", he pulled me along.

"Welcome to HWA" he put up his hands. "Nice place" I looked around in awe I never saw an independent wrestling set up. "This is where I got my start" he sat on the apron. "This was my life, my sanctuary, a place I was happy to call home" I sat beside him and wrapped my arms around his body. "A lot of great memories huh?" I looked up at his face. "Yeah." He nodded. "Hey you interested in sparing for a while" I released my grip on him. "Hell yeah" he shot up and into the ring. I laughed, "Calm down there." We spared for a half hour and we decided to go for a late lunch. Since it wasn't really cold outside we walked around his old neighborhood. "I guess I'll be your tour guide" he didn't seem so thrilled. I caught on, "Um…hey if you don't want to I fully understand."

"No you don't" he said. "What do you mean I don't?" he didn't answer. "Jon please talk to me" I grabbed his hand, but he shook it away. I didn't say anything we just kept walking. A few minuets later I asked him, "Tell me what you meant before", I was curious to what he had to say. He didn't answer me. The next thing I knew I was against the wall, "Jon what's wrong?" a tear fell from my eyes; he never did anything like that before. "If you really want to know I'll tell you" he slammed his hand against the brick wall. "Look at your child hood then remember what I told you about mine. You have a mother and a father who care about you and love you. You go to a perfect little private school; your daddy helped you buy a car. You have grandparents, aunts, uncles, loads of cousins and what did I have. It was when I was 16 that I found something I loved, it wasn't a person it was a career." I looked down to the floor I couldn't stand to see him like this. "Oh, I'm not done. I could have died multiple times. I did all kinds of drugs, you name it I probably did it. I even had to sell drugs to people just so I could eat. This neighborhood right here was dangerous, who was selling drugs, who was getting into fights. You know, I got my ass whipped almost on a daily basis and did anyone care, NO. My mom was to busy consumed into herself she forgot she even had a son. I had to provide for myself, do you know how hard that was? I was only a kid, I was only a kid", tears fell from his eyes. He didn't try and hide it which made me happy that he trusts me. I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could it took a while for him to hug back. He was crying on my shoulder, this was the kind of things I wanted him to let out. "That's the past Jon; it's all in the past. You're alive, you have an amazing career and you have me." I cried too. "Don't leave me, don't ever let me go. Just don't." He cried. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much. I won't leave you alone; you'll always have me." I said in between tears. "Promise", his voice evened out. "I promise. I love you Jon" I cried out while we released our grips on each other. "I love you too", I wiped away whatever tears were left on his face. I pulled him in for a kiss, "You are a big part of my life" I said against his lips. "I appreciate you; it takes a special person for me to dump all this on." He put his forehead against mine, "I'm here for you Jon."

"Let's go eat I'm starving" he smiled and held my hand. "Me too. Now it's dinner" I looked at my watch.

Jon POV

I feel so much better once I got all that out. We walked to get dinner, I looked down at her and smiled, but she didn't see me. She is the reason I feel better. If I never had met her last summer I still would have had some pent up anger building. She gave me comfort like no one else has I can't believe how lucky I am to have a girl like Chris. I wasn't lying; I didn't want to let her go. She looked up at me and smiled so I returned a smile. "Where are we actually going?" she asked. I totally forgot, "Sorry, I'm so dumb, make a left here then go down the block and we'll make another left." She giggled the cute little giggle she did when I was being awkward. "Don't worry about it wherever we end up we'll end up. As long as I get to stand beside you." I smiled. "Wow that was cheesy", she laughed. "Just a little, but I am enjoying walking with you" I was looking in front of me.

"We are here" I opened the door for her. "Thank you" she bowed and walked in. This place only sold pizza, it wasn't that nice in here but, it'll do. We sat at a booth in the middle of the tiny pizzeria. "I thought if I just said things about my past all at once, that I'd be embarrassed; but I'm not" I looked down at the table. "You know that I don't judge you. You didn't judge me when I said I was in a depression for nearly a year and thought about killing myself." The one waitress that worked there came to our table. "Hello what kind of pizza do you two want", she said it very nasty and bored. "Two plain round slices" I tried to be nice even though she wasn't. "Drinks" she put her pen to the paper. "I'll have a bud." "I'll have water" Chris answered. "Ice or no ice" the waitress asked getting restless. "Ice please" Chris said through clinched teeth. "I'll be back", the woman yawned. "Well that was rude", Chris turned as she said it to me. "I know, she's been working here since I was younger and she is the only one serving since this place only has 7 tables" I said. "I couldn't deal with customers" I added.

"So what are we going to do?" Chris put her hands on the table and held up her head. "I'll pass by my old apartment and then we could hang out at the hotel." I positioned myself the same way she did. A few minutes later the waitress came with our pizza and drinks. We ate in silence for about 20 minutes then left.

"Can you carry me?" she pouted. "Sure. Why not? Get on my back." I said and her face lit up. "Thanks" she said as she hopped on my back. "This is fun we should do this more often" she kissed the back of my head. "This is good weight lifting", I commented. "You calling me a dumbbell" she said in a fake southern accent. "No never" I said in a southern accent also. "Don't drop me now", she said still in the accent. I pretended to drop her down. "Hey sassy pants" she said in her regular voice. "We're almost there" I announced. I took her off my back and carried her bridal style; she let out a yelp of surprise. "Hello" I said looking at her face now. "Hi" she said casually and waved. I couldn't help but laugh. She put her arms around my neck and snuggled her head into my shoulder. We had to walk for another 2 minutes. I noticed Chris' breath get even, I turned my head a little to see that she was still sleeping. I smiled and decided to just walk back to the hotel instead. The doors were automatic so I carried her in. I didn't want to wake her up especially since she looked so pretty. I went to the elevator and tried to press the button. I saw her eyes flutter open, "sorry, I'll get down." "No, just press the buttons for me" I said. "Okay" she was still half asleep.

We finally got into the room she was standing next to me at this point. When I pushed the door open I picked her up again and set her on the bed. "You're tired go to sleep. I'm going to shower quickly and I'll be right out" I walked to my luggage and got my pajamas.

10 minutes later I emerged from the bathroom only to see Chris sound asleep. I crawled into the bed as quietly and smoothly as I could. I distanced myself from her so she didn't wake up. I couldn't sleep for a while so I stared at her; she had a slight smile on her face her lips looked fuller. She was really exhausted all the time, but she still managed to look calm. I quickly drifted into sleep, "thank you" I whispered to Chris as she slept.

It was still dark, so I went on the patio for a smoke. I checked the clock on the TV before walking out; it was 6:30 on a Sunday morning. I looked over and could see practically all of Cincinnati. Even though I have a lot of bad memories, I still find myself to like it here.

Chris POV

I woke up and my watch read 6:45 I was still in my clothes from last night. I managed to get the sleepiness out of my eyes; I looked around Jon wasn't next to me. I panned my head to right and saw him smoking on the patio. I decided to take a shower and not interrupt him. I looked at myself in the mirror "boy do I look run down"; I said to myself and washed my face. I had makeup on, but that didn't hide the tiredness I felt inside. I saw a shower cap in a box and put that on; I just wanted to be finished. I still took about 15 minutes; after I washed I stood there and thought about things. I got dressed, took off the shower cap, and got dressed. I decided to not put on makeup and go on the patio with Jon. "Hey" I walked outside and sat next to Jon. "Hi, get enough sleep?" he folded his hands. "Yes I did. I had fun this weekend." "Me too", we were in silence wrapped up in our own thoughts. "You still look tired", he reached and took a strand of hair out of my eyes. "I always do. I don't know what's wrong with me." I put on a fake smile. "You should get checked out. Go get blood work or something." His hand roamed down my arm to my hand. "I will" I said and intertwined our fingers. "Promise, I want you to be healthy." I smiled, "You're the best." We walked inside to pack.

"I have my car, where do you want me to take you?" I tossed his soap bottle to him. "Take me to the airport I have to leave for Kansas. It's in Jersey so you don't need to drive alone in unfamiliar territories." He zipped up his luggage and I zipped up my duffel bag. "Ready?" he asked walking to the door. "Yep let's go."

We walked to the car and put our stuff in. He started driving; I was going to take over at the airport. "We never really talked about Friday night" Jon brought it up. "What do you want to talk about?" He smirked and I knew something was up, "Would you recommend me?" he asked. "Yes and no" I blushed a little. "Why no?" he smirked again never taking his eyes off the road. "Because you're all mine", I grinned. "That's the answer I wanted" he laughed. We sat in silence listening and occasionally singing to the radio. After 2 hours on the road we got to the airport. He drove where everyone picks up passengers, "okay, I'll see you sometime" He came over to me and kissed me softly. "I love you and I'll call when I land in Kansas." "I love you too", I kissed him this time. "Okay I have to go my flight leaves in 30 minutes." He put on the beats that I bought him last year for Christmas. "Bye" I waved and got in the drivers seat. I rolled down the window when Jon closed the trunk. "Bye", he waved back. Once he got inside I left for New York.

*2 weeks later*

"Mom, I need to go to the doctor" I walked barely in a straight line. "Are you okay?" my mom panicked. "I can't see straight." "What happened?" my dad came in. Good thing he came in when he did because I passed out in his arms.

I woke up in a hospital bed with machines attached to me. My eyes were blurry, but that quickly went away. I saw my parents talking to a doctor, "mom and dad", I called out. They came rushing over to me, "honey are you alright?" my mom lightly hugged me. "I'm fine just annoyed at these wires sticking to me" I pointed to where they were on my chest. The doctor came over to us and handed me water. "Why did she pass out Dr. Long?" my dad asked; he always asks the doctor questions. "She went into a shock. Did you experience any pain before you passed out?" she asked me. "Yeah over here I felt burning inside." I pointed to where the ovaries are located. "Uh-huh" Dr. Long wrote it down. "Okay I know what we have to do. We ran some tests when we woke you up, I'm sorry but you need surgery to take out your ovaries. I'm sorry but that means in the future you won't be able to birth a child. I'm sorry, but unless you want to develop cancer down the road we have to do the procedure." Dr. Long walked out of the room. I looked at my parents, "I'm doing the surgery" I said. "I don't want you to get really sick", my dad paced in front of the bed a little. Dr. Long came in to get me, "Okay are you ready?" "Yes", I answered nervously. "One more question" my dad said, "How long is she staying in the hospital?" "Well its Saturday so she can go home on Wednesday." A couple of nurses rolled me in the gurney into the surgical room. I was put on the operating table; I was knocked out with the anesthesia and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up about 3 hours after the surgery. I looked down the hospital gown and saw a scar on my lower stomach; I took a deep breath. My parents walked in and so did Deana. "Hi guys" I said weakly. "Hi how are you?" Deana held my hand. "Down in the dumps" I replied. "You'll feel better once the anesthesia wears off" she let go of my hand. "Hi honey. You're going to feel so much better now" my mom walked over to me. "Rest a little. Someone else wants to see you", my dad said not so thrilled. Right away I knew who he meant. "Hi Chris" Jon came in the recovery room and my parents left. He had a small teddy bear with a balloon that said get well. "How are you?" he asked and sat at the chair beside the bed. "I've felt better all the time", he lightly laughed. "Thank you" I said almost whispering. "Why? You told me the blood work came out good." "You made me realize that I couldn't ignore how I felt. And thanks for the bear", I gave a small smile.

"Your welcome. I named him Dean after my ring name if that's okay with you?" he laughed. "It's okay with me" I smiled.

Dr. Long came in to see me, "We'll take you to your room", and she and 2 other nurses rolled me to the room. Jon was standing next to the nurse on the right of me. I saw my parents in the room; my mom was sitting and my dad was on the phone. "I have to go home I have work in the morning", my dad got off the phone. My mom had to leave too because of my brother and sister. Jon spoke up, "I'll stay with her tonight." Deana chimed in, "And I'll hang with her Monday and Tuesday night. I have no classes, its winter break. "Thank you guys", my mom said. My parents came and kissed me on the head and left. "Jon are you sure you don't have to leave tonight" Deana asked. "No I have to tomorrow at noon." "Okay I'll come in, in the morning", Deana hugged me and left. It was getting late and I had a long day. "You want the TV on?" Jon asked while he sat in the chair beside me. "No I'm tired it was a long day" I answered. "Okay" he put the remote on the small table. A nurse came in to give Jon a portable bed they gave people who stayed over night. "Thanks" he said and laid down. "Goodnight, I love you." "Love you too" I smiled and fell asleep.

Jon POV

I watched her sleep for about an hour. "Jon are you still there?" she weakly called me. "Yeah I'm here" I walked to the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Can you get the doctor, these pain meds wore off?" she asked. I put my hand on her head and moved my thumb across her forehead.

"Okay" I walked through the halls to find a nurse.

"Excuse me my girlfriend she's in room 202 and she needs more pain meds."

"No problem, what happened? I need to get the right meds."

"Yeah she had her ovaries removed, I don't know what it's called" I scratched the top of my head.

"Okay I'll be there in a bit" she walked down the hall into a room.

I walked back to the room; "She's going to get them" I went by her again. "Thanks" she held my hand.

"Are you feeling okay?" I rubbed her arm.

"Yeah it's just that I'm kind of sad that I won't be able to have a child one day. I always said I never wanted one, but it's kind of sad." She started to cry and sat up to hug me. "I know, I know. You're still young right now to be worrying about long term effects. I love you no matter what." I whispered into her hair. "Thanks" she pulled away from me.

The nurse came in, "Okay Christina here you go."

"Go back to sleep" I grabbed her hand.

"I'll try" she half smiled and I let go.


End file.
